Resistors, capacitors, inductors, electrical (or thermal) conductors, and similar-type electronic components or devices can be made from solutions, suspensions or paste materials (hereafter, simply referred to as “pastes”) often by means of screen-printing (including stencil printing) techniques, followed by solidification by heat and/or chemical reaction (see generally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,785 to Xi, et al.). Increasingly, such pastes are required to be: i. highly soluble in useful solvents that absorb little to no water; and ii. process (e.g., cure) at relatively low temperatures, such as, below 200, 190, 185, 180, 175, 170, 165, 160, 155 or 150° C. In some instances, there is a need for such pastes to provide acceptable adhesion to copper without prior (copper) passivation, e.g., copper passivation by silver immersion.